The black feather
by dsha801
Summary: Lucifer was freed from the Cage and the first thing he does is go to see Michael -I read a message that Omano send me full of Michifer feelings just after I watched the third episode, and I couldn't avoid thinking what would Lucifer do if he knew that Michael was injured. Well, I decided then to introduce Lucifer into the story.-


"You shouldn't indulge me." He said, looking at the lights of the city under him.

A rustle of sheets.

"These evenings would be much more enjoyable if you didn't hate yourself after." The words weren't spoken with malice, or any negative feeling; it held an honest concern laced with intelligent curiosity that were so familiar that Michael couldn't avoid closing his eyes.

-000-

"We need assistance in the Plaza, sir." The voice came from one of the speakers. Michael slowly stood up from the position he was meditating in and grabbed one of the headsets that he received a few days ago; his previous one had been destroyed in the middle of a battle, but at least had lasted more than others now that the fight had diminished and the angels were retreating. Meanwhile, peace reigned in Vega, and Michael couldn't help but wonder what was going to be Gabriel's next move.

"I require more information about the situation." He demanded as he extended his wings from his back, throwing himself from the window and taking flight in the direction of the Plaza.

"There is an angel that has crossed the wall and its evading our shots, sir." The woman at the other end sounded hesitant as she continued. "It has wings like yours."

He frowned, wanting to ask more but he had already reached the Plaza; various soldiers were preparing to attack, instructions were shouted for them to form into position around him, giving him the space in case he needed to fly. Guns were pointed at the sky as Michael walked forward, listening to the shouts and cries of humans that were trying to hide. It didn't look as an attack by Gabriel. He wouldn't come alone; and there were other options if he wanted to negotiate only with him.

"Is it only one angel?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Yes, sir." The man that answered sounded as dubious as the previous soldier. Michael tore his eyes from the sky and directed it to him.

"Speak."

The man seemed at loss as he started. "It has white wings, sir."

Michael's eyes widened slightly and he turned sharply just in time to see the form turning from the corner of a building. Wings white as snow, took all the light around them, making the sky look darker in the night. Graceful and fluid movements tried to evade all the shots.

Michael swallowed when he heard the command to aim the target coming from his ear and couldn't halt the command that escaped from his lips. "Stop."

"Sir?" Another voice asked.

"Stop the attack." Michael gave a pointed glare at the one soldier that shot, totally disrespectful of his command, and placed his hand above the muzzle of the gun. "It's only dodging the bullets, it's not attacking."

The angel's dance stopped when there weren't any more sound of bullets tearing through the air. Michael took the ear piece out and threw it away when demands erupted through the connection. He took a couple of steps forward at the same time the angel landed on its knee; wings fluttered once before folding away out of sight.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked as he took his blades out. Deep blue eyes finally looked up at him, flaring a dazzling smile.

"I missed you too, Michael." He moved a hand slowly, placing it on the sword on his right, eyes never leaving his; he didn't even try to hide the weapon, the simple white clothes he wore made it impossible anyway.

Michael heard the guns taking aim once again when the angel took his own sword out.

"I said **stop**." He ordered in a calm tone.

"Glad to know that you still care about me." The angel threw his sword on the ground, kicking it at his direction. "I'm not here to fight."

"I'll change my question. **How** are you here, _Morning Star__?_" Lucifer smiled when his name was pronounced in Enochian. Michael knew that if the soldiers heard who he was they were going to start shooting, commands or not, and then he wouldn't have time to obtain the answers he wanted.

"How else? Gabriel." Michael's grip on the blades tightened. "He thought I'd want to join his cause and freed me."

"How?" He frowned, body ready to attack.

"Well, he was always sneaky and knew how to find an entrance." He moved towards him with inhuman fluidity. Michael moved one of his blades to his throat to stop him in one quick movement, but he still managed to lean closer.

"Besides," Full lips whispered, a drop of blood fell from his lean neck. "The cage was secured more from you than him, yes?"

Lucifer had always chosen beautiful forms to trick others, or perhaps because he was already used to them, and the beauty in the visage he had taken was such that not even standing very close could someone know if the one in front of him was a woman or a man, the only clues came from his lack of breast and the form of his hips. But he would be a fool if he thought that it could deceive him.

"If Gabriel was the one that freed you then what are you doing here?" Michael's tone remained always cool.

"That hurts, Michael." Lucifer said finally retreating, crossing his arms over his chest. "It can't be because I missed you?"

A ghost of a smile adorned his features. "Is that so? I'd thought that you'll be happy with the outcome."

"Uhm?" He arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

_"__Wasn't it__ what you wanted? Humanity at__ the__ edge of extinction?"_ He questioned, brow wrinkling. Lucifer merely tilted his head.

_"I wonder,"_ He hummed. _"If that's the reason why Gabriel freed me. If he thought, like you, that I wanted the humans__'__ annihilation."_

_"Aren't you going to tell me that that wasn't what you wanted, Morning Star?" _Michael sheathed his blades, bending slightly to grab Lcifer's sword.

_"I wanted Father to realize that __His __precious creations weren't as perfect as He thought__;__ that they'll only lead to the destruction of this…" _He turned, glancing at the horizon. _"This planet full of life."_

Lucifer looked over his shoulder, grining. _"And I won. Father is no longer home and humans are no longer in their high pedestal._ I won"

"Then what are you doing here? What do you want?" Michael spoke once again in English, his grip tightening at Lucifer knowing smile.

"I once thought I had lost all the things I cared about, but in the end I realized that I hadn't lost one." His smile was tender. "I'll never bow before humans. But you, Michael, I'll gladly."

"Will you?" Michael placed in one movement the edge of the sword under Lucifer's chin, the archangel didn't bat an eye as he started to kneel.

"That's what I wanted then. You to join to my cause," He smiled at the blade. "But of course, that didn't happen. We had different views on the issue. "

"That hasn't changed. My views are the same that were at that time." Michael placed the sword beside him at the honesty on his eyes. He extended a hand, helping him to stand up. Not wanting to repeat the same image he had seen in so many pictures the humans had made of them.

_"I know, but mine aren't. I already won and all I want now is to have the same relationship we had before."_

_"Then, do I have to believe that you want to join me in my mission to protect the humans until the chosen one is ready?"_ Michael asked, looking at his face closely.

_"No. I won't lie to you, Michael. I just wish to follow you; and if I help humans in the process it won't mean that I care about them. I'm indifferent to them."_

"How am I going to trust you, then?"

"You know that I don't lie, Michael." Lucifer extended his white wings. The surprise of the humans around them at their length was palpable. Michael glanced at them; the sight of their form was as pristine as their color, well, all except for one long feather that was of the same black as his.

"We both know what that feather truly means." He looked for a second at his side before glancing up at him. "I only lied to you once." He leaned closer and this time the sword stayed beside him.

A hand moved towards his cheek, brushing against the skin. Michael lifted mental wards, fighting with all he got to not lean into the touch, to not extend his wings and touch Lucifer's.

_"I don't want to fight you, not anymore." _He murmured_. "I never wanted."_

Michael clenched his teeth, his eyes boring into Lucifer's.

_"The time we fight, I __did __not only los__e__ you and you know that."_ His fingers moved, following the tendons of his neck, lips curving down. _"You know why I chose a male visage, Michael?"_

Michael looked away, knowing what would follow._ "It was because they can't reproduce."_

Lucifer directed his eyes from his neck to his, pleading. Michael swallowed and closed his eyes, very aware of the humans around them, watching. He wanted to accept Lucifer into his life once again, he missed the brilliance he always brought with him, but knew that they would never accept Lucifer if they really knew who he was. The fight had just settled, there was finally some peace. Lucifer's introduction would only bring more chaos. There were angels hidden in Vega that needed his help and he couldn't be under a microscope now.

_"I can't."_ He breathed, opening his eyes. He could feel them wetting. _"I'm sorry, but I can't. Not now. Perhaps not ever."_

The hand fell, a smile accompanied the movement.

_"I'm not surprised."_ He said._ "Father used to tell us that the consequences of our actions will always follow us, and this seems to be the outcome of mine."_

He smiled, and this time it looked real. "I'll take my leave then, I think I had already caused you enough trouble."

"Where are you going now?" He didn't want to think about how he was starting to miss the lack of Lucifer's touch.

"Don't worry. I said that I didn't want to fight you, and I won't." He extended a hand. "I don't plan to join Gabriel."

"Then?" Michael placed the sword on his palm but didn't release the weapon from his hold.

"I'll like to see how earth has changed." Lucifer moved his other hand on top of his. "Remember those years when we were fledglings and the planet was young and we were still innocent? I'll like to see all those places we used to visit."

"Is this a farewell then?" Michael gave him his sword and watched how he sheathed it.

"Of course not, I'm planning on visiting you. Perhaps when this war finally ends we can see each other again."

_"Are you implying that my side will win?"_ Michael's tone held amusement as he placed his hands behind his back, preventing them from moving forward.

Lucifer laughed, short, deep, and rich.

_"No, Michael, this test is not upon us, but them."_ He glanced around, looking at the humans' faces and their guns. _"Father is dubious about what to do with them and you know it. If God wanted, this would all have already stopped."_

_"I know."_

Lucifer smiled knowingly. _"Besides, you know that Father is not capable of __killing__ one of their archangels."_ He gestured at himself. _"I'm proof of that."_

Michael glanced at Lucifer's exquisite form._ "Father didn't kill you, but just because I asked Him not to."_

_"I know."_ Lucifer repeated his answer, his eyes softening. "I hope we see each other, Michael."

_"I hope that too."_ He said quietly before turning, not looking back as he heard the flutter of wings behind him. He reached a hand inside his pocket, grabbing between his fingers another headset.

"Don't shoot. This was a neutral encounter."

-000-

A presence moved towards him, pulling him out of his thoughts. He glanced at his left, catching deep blue eyes that were from the wrong tone.

"Any risk, no matter how small, that I might have children is too great." Was the only answer he had for those familiar questioning eyes. He didn't mention the pain he had felt the first time.

"Would it be such a bad thing? Vega needs children." Full lips moved, captivating him for a second. _They were too red and small._ He turned from them and looked frontward.

"Not children like that." Michael didn't want to gave much thought about the small similarities he found between Lucifer's vessel and Becca's. He already gave it too much.

"This has to stop." He said more to himself.

"Then stop."

* * *

**-000-**

**N/A. Thanks to Omano for beta'ing this.**

**And don't misundertand me, I'm really curious to know what the writers are going to do with Becca Thorn and I want to see what type of complex character they're going to give her, because to cause such impact on the stoic Michael? Woah. But we haven't seen a lot of her, and as I said, I was full of Michifer feels.'**  
**-I should be writing my others stories, I know.**


End file.
